Parce qu'une aventure peut réserver bien des surprises
by couples-dans-bleach
Summary: Lenya, une jeune Hobbit vivant avec son oncle Bilbon, découvre avec lui les hauts et les bas d'une incroyable aventure en compagnie d'un magicien et de treize nains, dont un ne la laisse pas indifférente, au plus grand dam de son oncle protecteur! KilixOC. Le rating est sujet à changement.
1. Une vie trop paisible?

Les rayons de soleil de l'après-midi m'éveillent d'un songe bien agréable. Je rêvais qu'une aventure sans pareille frappait à ma porte et m'entraînait loin, très loin de la Comté et de ses douces plaines verdoyantes. Bien sûr, ce n'est pas près d'arriver. Rien n'arrive jamais ici. Pas le plus petit incident, aussi loin que ma mémoire remonte. Les journées ici sont longues, monotones, paisibles. Je soupire et me relève doucement, sentant l'herbe douce et fraîche de Cul-de-Sac se froisser sous mes doigts écorchés. Je retiens une grimace de douleur et serre fermement les poings, comme pour cacher mes blessures. Oncle Bilbon ne va pas être content.

-« Lenya, où es-tu ?! »

Quand on parle du loup. Je me penche et regarde mon oncle qui se tient juste à côté de la porte ouverte du smial*. Bilbon remarque alors ma présence et lève la tête en fronçant les sourcils. C'est la principale expression de son visage que je connais quand il s'adresse à moi. L'inquiétude. En dehors des moments où il me sourit affectueusement bien sûr. Comme si il pouvait m'arriver quoi que ce soit de pire qu'une chute à l'intérieur des frontières de la Comté.

-« Je suis là Oncle Bilbon. Je faisais juste une petite sieste. »

Bilbon continue de me fixer, l'air sévère. On dirait qu'il attend quelque chose de moi.

-« Montre moi tes mains. »

Je sais que je n'y couperai pas. Résignée , je tends mes mains à mon oncle qu'il prend avec soin dans les siennes. Son froncement de sourcils se fait plus marqué alors qu'il examine attentivement les coupures légères sur mes paumes. Pour détendre l'atmosphère, et peut-être aussi pour échapper au sermon, je le taquine joyeusement :

-« Attention Oncle Bilbon, tu vas finir par avoir des rides à force de t'inquiéter comme ça pour moi. »

-« Il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse. Tu as encore utiliser ton arc, n'est ce pas ? »

Je hoche la tête face à l'accusation. Voilà un an maintenant que, grâce à des dessins trouvés dans un coffre à la maison, j'ai pu construire un arc assez résistant. Depuis lors, je m'entraîne tous les jours avec. C'est un moyen comme un autre de tromper mon ennui. Et je deviens plutôt douée. J'ai même proposé à mon oncle de prendre les Sacquet de Besace pour cible. Mais il m'a répondu que, même si ce serait tout à fait délectable à regarder, la loi ne serait certainement pas du même avis. Dommage.

-« J'ai accepté que tu fasses du tir à l'arc pour t'amuser, mais si tu te blesses en le faisant… »

Je sens que la conversation ne va pas dans mon sens et je n'aime pas ça.

-« Ce ne sont que des égratignures. J'ai juste trop forcé aujourd'hui, je te promets de ne pas toucher à mon arc demain. Juré. »

Ma promesse a l'air de faire son effet, puisque mon oncle lâche mes mains et me dit (m'ordonne ?) d'aller les soigner.

-« Les bandages sont dans la cuisine et la pommade-»

-« Dans le salon, je sais Oncle Bilbon. Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas la première fois que je me blesse pourtant. »

Je l'entends marmonner :

-« Pas besoin de me le rappeler. »

Je saute du toit de Cul-de-Sac sous l'œil atterré de mon oncle.

-« Parfois je me vraiment si tu es vraiment une Hobbit. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un qui cherche autant à attirer les ennuis. »

Un sourire d'excuse et je m'engouffre dans la maison. Même si je ne suis pas née ici, je m'y suis toujours senti chez moi. L'histoire de ces murs m'est toujours apparu comme étant mienne, alors que je ne partage aucun lien de parenté avec Bilbon. Il m'a adopté lorsque j'avais 10 ans. J'en ai aujourd'hui 34, à peine la majorité chez les Hobbits.

Je fouille les placards remplis du salon puis, crème à la main, je m'assoies à côté de la fenêtre dans le hall d'entrée. La froideur de la pommade sur ma peau contraste étrangement avec la chaleur du soleil qui brille de tout son éclat en cette fin d'après midi. Il caresse mon visage, m'invite à sortir, à courir à travers les bois parfumés bordant la Comté, à m'aventurer jusqu'au confins de la Terre du Milieu pour voir si, même là-bas, il brille de la même façon. Je ne suis jamais allée plus loin que Bree, et pourtant qu'est ce que j'en ai envie ! Oncle Bilbon a raison, je ne suis vraiment pas normale. N'importe quel Hobbit se trouverait horrifié face à l'opportunité de quitter son cher foyer alors qu'il n'y a rien que je désire plus au monde que de le découvrir.

De l'agitation à travers la fenêtre me détourne de mes pensées. Bilbon est en pleine discussion avec un homme vêtu de gris. Aucun des deux n'a l'air très content. Mon oncle surtout a l'air agacé, voire même effrayé. Qui donc peut bien être ce mystérieux inconnu qui met mon oncle dans tous ses états. C'est mon boulot normalement ! Je m'avance vers la porte d'entrée pour dire deux mots à cet enquiquineur quand celle-ci s'ouvre violemment, découvrant ainsi Bilbon qui claque la pauvre porte.

-« Qui est-ce ? »

-« Une vielle connaissance, rien de plus. »

-« Pas une bonne alors. Est-ce que tu lui devrais de l'argent par hasard ? »

J'éclate de rire en voyant l'air outré de mon oncle.

-« Va préparer le dîner plutôt que de raconter des bêtises, veux-tu Lenya ? »

Le repas se déroule sans encombrement. Bilbon a cependant l'air un peu ailleurs, ce que je lui fait remarquer.

-« Je suis juste fatigué, c'est tout. Je vais aller me coucher, tu ferais bien d'en faire de même. »

Avec ma bonne humeur habituelle, je débarrasse la table et souhaite bonne nuit à mon oncle en déposant un bisou sur sa joue rebondie. A peine une minute plus tard, je m'écroule sur mon lit et glisse vers de délicieux songes où des terres inconnues s'offrent à mes yeux émerveillés.

Mais une mauvaise fée décide que mon sommeil doit être écourté, puisque un vacarme retentissant me réveille sans pitié. J'enfile une robe de chambre verte pâle et court jusqu'à la source du bruit. C'est alors que je vois mon oncle en compagnie des créatures les plus improbables qui soient dans la Comté : deux nains. Les cheveux grisonnants, de longues barbes, à peine plus grands que moi.

-« Oncle Bilbon ! Qu'est ce qui se passe ?! »

Apparemment, il est aussi perdu que moi quand à la raison de cette arrivée tardive et impromptue. Il tente de m'expliquer qu'il avait trouver ces nains à sa porte, prétextant qu'ils étaient attendus chez nous, quand un nouveau cognement se fait entendre à la porte. Bilbon gémit misérablement, totalement dépassé par la situation.

-« Laisse mon Oncle, je vais répondre. »

Et ils vont voir l'accueil que je vais leur faire ! Depuis quand réveille t-on ainsi des honnêtes gens pour piller leur garde-manger ?! D'une main ferme, j'ouvre grand la porte.

Et c'est alors que mon cœur arrête de battre et que mon souffle se retrouve coincé dans ma gorge.

* * *

* Un smial est un trou de hobbit, mais en plus luxueux et confortable, comme celui de Bilbon Sacquet.

C'est la première fois que j'écris une fanfiction sur Le Hobbit, et aussi la première fois que je me tente à l'Original Character. Des avis, des conseils please :) ?


	2. Une surprise à la porte

Mes yeux se posent sur la plus belle vue que la Terre du Milieu ait à offrir. Deux nains se tiennent devant moi, tout sourire. L'un a de longs cheveux blonds, des yeux rieurs et une courte barbe. L'autre, apparemment plus jeune, a un visage doux, des cheveux bruns et des yeux sombres profonds. Et surtout, il est absolument magnifique.

-« Fili et Kili. A votre service. »

Ils s'inclinent devant moi et leurs sourires me fait penser à celui d'un enfant. C'est à ce moment que je me rends compte que je suis en robe de chambre devant ces beaux inconnus. Quelle horreur ! Je sens mes joues s'enflammer et je croise les bras contre ma poitrine. Mon geste les fait rire, et je crois que c'est le plus beau son que j'ai jamais entendu.

-« Y a-t-il un nom derrière ce joli visage ? »

Je rougis encore un peu plus. J'exécute une légère révérence et leur rend leur sourire en me présentant :

-« Lenya, messeigneurs. Puis-je vous demander la raison de votre présence ici à une heure aussi tardive ? »

Depuis quand suis-je aussi polie ? Toute ma colère d'avoir été réveillée en pleine nuit s'est évaporée comme neige au soleil à la vue de si charmants visages. Je dois être plus faible que je ne l'avais imaginé.

-« Pardonnez notre retard, ma Dame, mais mon frère nous a perdu à travers les collines. »

Le brun répondant au nom de Kili adresse à son frère un regard ahuri.

-« JE nous ai perdu ?! C'est toi qui lisait la carte ! »

-« Carte que TU tenais à l'envers, cher frère. »

-« Tout se ressemble tellement ici, ce n'est pas étonnant qu'on se perde facilement ! »

Leur lien de parenté est plus qu'évident. Je n'ai ni frère ni sœur, pour mon plus grand malheur, aussi leur échange me fascine. Je n'ai jamais connu que le regard paternel de Bilbon. D'ailleurs…

-« Lenya, qu'est ce que tu regardes comme ça ? »

Je sursaute en entendant la voix toute proche de mon oncle. Bilbon a vraiment un don pour passer inaperçu. Il regarde avec suspicion les deux frères qui continue de se chamailler. Puis il me regarde à nouveau et le message dans ses yeux est très clair :

« N'y pense même pas. »

Je lève les yeux au ciel, au plutôt au plafond. Ce que mon oncle pouvait être protecteur quand il s'y mettait !

-« Ha ! Monsieur Socquet, c'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer ! »

Il semblerait que la dispute fraternelle soit terminée.

-« Le plaisir serait sans doute partagé si je savais pourquoi ma maison est en train de subir une véritable invasion de nains ! »

J'étouffe un rire dans ma main, pas assez discrètement cependant, et cela m'attire les foudres paternelles. Mais ça vaut le coup, puisque Kili me regarde en souriant.

-« Lenya, retourne te coucher. Je maîtrise la situation. »

-« Alors pourquoi sont-ils là ? »

-« Ca, je n'en ai pour l'instant aucune idée. »

-« Oh oui, tu as vraiment l'air de maîtriser la situation ! »

L'ironie dans ma voix n'a pas l'air de plaire à mon oncle.

-« Lenya. Au lit. »

Sa voix est sans appel.

-« Bien mon Oncle. Messeigneurs. »

Je salue les nains d'une nouvelle référence, puis je prends la direction de ma chambre. En apparence du moins. Puisque arrivée à mi-chemin je décide de faire demi-tour. Mais ma tenue n'est pas vraiment appropriée à ce qui semble être une visite prolongée. Décidée, je me débarrasse de ma robe de chambre et enfile une robe bleu pâle que Bilbon m'a offert pour mon dernier anniversaire. En regardant mon reflet dans le miroir, je suis horrifiée. Mes cheveux caramels bouclent anarchiquement, couvrant presque totalement mes yeux verts. Je brosse énergiquement les mèches rebelles jusqu'à ce qu'elles retrouvent leurs places initiales.

Un nouveau brouhaha résonne dans le hall. Mais qu'est ce qu'il se passe ce soir ?! J'abandonne ma coiffure à ce qu'elle est ? Je n'obtiendrai rien de mieux de toute façon. Discrètement, je quitte ma chambre et traverse le couloir sur la pointe des pieds. Je m'arrête brusquement en voyant passer devant moi un nain dont le tour de taille ferait pâlir le plus imposant des Hobbits. Je laisse échapper un soupir de soulagement. Il ne m'a pas vu. J'entends Bilbon crier de ne pas toucher à sa vaisselle. Mais je ne m'en préoccupe pas. Mon regard se pose sur quelque chose de mille fois plus intéressant. Dans un coin du hall reposent innocemment un tas d'armes diverses, mais une surtout capte mon attention. Je réduis la distance entre moi et l'objet de mon intérêt et je m'agenouille à côté. Comme si c'était le plus incroyable des trésors, je prends l'arc dans mes mains.

Le bois est doux au toucher, souple entre mes doigts. J'effleure la corde et m'émerveille devant sa solidité évidente. L'ensemble est léger, les dessins gravés dans la branche sont splendides, mêmes si je les comprends pas. Je ne peux m'empêcher de murmurer :

-« C'est magnifique… »

-« Ravi que ça vous plaise. »

Je laisse échapper un petit cri de surprise et lâche brutalement l'arc qui produit un bruit sourd en tombant sur le paquet. Je relève rapidement les yeux pour sermonner celui qui a osé me surprendre ainsi, lorsque je croise une paire d'yeux sombres que je ne saurais oublier. Kili. Il a l'air gêné, ce qui le rend encore plus adorable.

-« Excusez moi, j'ai peur de ne pas avoir bien saisi votre prénom. »

Non non, je ne me sens pas vexée, pas du tout.

-« Lenya, monseigneur. »

-« Juste Kili. Tous ces titres m'ont toujours mis mal à l'aise. »

Je hoche la tête, puis demande avec un certain intérêt :

-« C'est votre arc ? »

Kili baisse le regard sur le-dit arc et le regarde avec tendresse.

-« C'est mon oncle Thorin qui me l'a fait. »

Pourquoi ce nom me dit-il quelque chose ? Je cherche dans ma mémoire, je suis persuadée de l'avoir déjà entendu. Mais avant que je n'arrive à mettre le doigt dessus, la voix oh combien séduisante de Kili me parvient.

-« Vous pratiquez l'arc, n'est-ce pas ? J'avais les mêmes blessures quand j'ai commencé à m'entraîner. »

Ses doigts effleurent les miens et, bien qu'ils soient entourés de bandages, une chaleur inconnue parcoure brièvement ma peau. J'en oublie presque de lui répondre.

-« Depuis un an maintenant…Mais dites moi plutôt, qu'est ce que vous faites tous ici ? Mon Oncle a l'air à deux doigts de s'évanouir… »

-« Nous sommes ici pour l'aventure voyons ! »

Ce mot ne m'a jamais paru aussi attirant qu'à ce moment précis.


	3. Longue nuit à prévoir

Je regarde du coin de l'œil l'attroupement de nains qui dévore avec enthousiasme tout ce qui leur passe sous la main, au grand dam de mon oncle qui assiste, impuissant, au pillage de son garde-manger. Bilbon m'a autorisé à rester à condition que je reste à l'écart des nains, alors me voici, livre à la main bien que mon regard soit fixé sur la même page depuis plus de dix minutes. Comment peut-il me demander de me tenir à carreau quand la maison toute entière est embaumée de ce délicieux parfum d'aventure et de mystère auquel j'aspire depuis tant d'années ? Hors de question de laisser passer cette chance incroyable de vivre enfin quelque chose de palpitant !

Je baisse les yeux sur mon livre et me rends compte que j'ignore jusqu'à son titre. J'observe alors la couverture :

« Races et Cultures de la Terre du Milieu. »

Exactement ce qu'il me faut ! Je rouvre le livre avec empressement jusqu'à tomber sur la catégorie qui m'intéresse.

« Les nains ont une longévité supérieure à deux siècles. »

J'écarquille les yeux sous le coup de la surprise. Deux-cents ans ! J'ignorais que les nains étaient dotés d'une telle vie. Les Hobbits ne vivent qu'environ cent ans après tout.

« Le plus grand royaume de Nains s'étendait autrefois sous la Montagne Solitaire. Erebor était gouverné par la lignée de Durin, dont les derniers représentants furent le Roi Thror son fils Thrain et son petit fils Thorin. »

Voilà donc pourquoi ce nom m'était familier. Mais qu'est ce qu'une lignée royale d'un royaume disparu peut bien faire dans la Comté ? La suite du livre ne parle que de futilités qui ne m'intéressent pas, aussi je ferme le livre et le remet à sa place. C'est alors qu'une assiette passe brusquement au dessus de ma tête. Depuis quand nos placards sont-ils remplis d'assiettes volantes ?

'Tordez les fourchettes puis les couteaux'

Dites moi que je rêve, ces nains ne sont pas vraiment en train de chanter et de lancer la vaisselle à travers la maison, n'est ce pas ?

'Brisez les bouteilles en mille morceaux'

Très bien, on dirait que je ne suis pas en train de rêver. Oncle Bilbon doit être hors de lui ! Pas question de rater ça ! Sans attendre, je me précipite dans la cuisine. J'en passe le pas quand une main ferme agrippe mon épaule et me tire en arrière. Juste à temps apparemment, puisqu'à ce moment un couteau vole dans les airs jusqu'au bout du couloir où il est rattrapé par un nain que j'identifie comme étant Bifur. Je me retourne vers mon sauveur et m'étonne de voir l'enquiquineur de cet après midi.

-« Je préfère que l'on m'appelle Gandalf, jeune demoiselle. »

-« Qu-vous pouvez lire dans mes pensées ?! »

Le dénommé Gandalf se contente de me faire un sourire énigmatique que je déteste déjà avec une lueur amusée dans les yeux.

-« Je suppose que vous êtes la nièce de ce cher Bilbon. Lenya, c'est exact ? »

-« Mon oncle vous a parlé de moi ? »

-« Plus ou moins. »

-« Et vous savez pourquoi ces nains sont là ? »

-« En effet. »

-« Mais vous n'allez rien me dire, n'est-ce pas ? »

-« Tout à fait. »

Ce jeu de ni oui ni non a l'air de le ravir, mais il a plutôt tendance à m'agacer personnellement. Au diable Gandalf, je crois que je vais continuer de l'appeler l'enquiquineur.

'Qu'ils roulent dans l'entrée et se fendent!'

Les chants s'arrêtent brusquement pour laisser place à des éclats de rire. Les livres décrivent toujours les nains comme des êtres avides et solitaires. Pourtant leur bonne humeur fait plaisir à voir. Je croise le regard de Kili et souris malgré moi. Il me sourit en retour avant que son frère ne lui donne un coup de coude que je qualifierai d'assez violent mais qui ne le fit cependant pas vaciller.

Tout à coup, le silence s'abat sur la salle. L'atmosphère jusqu'alors légère se transforme en quelque chose de plus solennel. Les visages se font graves, sérieux. Quelque chose est en train de se passer.

-« C'est lui. »

Il semblerait que quelqu'un ait frappé à la porte mais que j'étais trop occupé à fixer un certain brun pour l'entendre. La totalité des nains se déplace vers l'entrée, je les suis avec mon oncle qui regarde toujours sa vaisselle d'un air incrédule. Je m'arrête à côté de Fili quand la porte s'ouvre pour la énième fois de la soirée. Avec un commentaire sur l'emplacement de la maison qui me laisse penser que les nains n'ont pas un très bon sens de l'orientation, celui qui semble être le chef de cette assemblée rentre et commence à interroger mon oncle. Le fait qu'il s'intéresse à ses compétences au combat m'inquiète légèrement. Bilbon est quelqu'un de doux, il n'use jamais de la violence.

-« Il a plutôt l'air d'un épicier que d'un cambrioleur. »

La remarque fait rire à côté de moi mais je ne me sens pas d'humeur à rire.

-« Qui êtes-vous pour traiter mon oncle de la sorte ?! Nous vous avons accueilli et nourri alors que vous êtes pour nous de parfaits étrangers, et c'est là votre manière de nous remercier ?! »

J'aurai peut-être mieux fait de me taire, car tout le monde dans la pièce me regarde comme si il m'était poussé une seconde tête. A l'exception de Gandalf qui me semble prêt à éclater de rire.

-« Savez-vous à qui vous vous adressez, chère Lenya ? »

-« A un hôte très malpoli. »

J'entends derrière moi Kili et Fili se tordre de rire, mais je ne comprends pas ce que la situation a de comique.

« -Permettez moi de vous présenter Thorin Ecu-de-chêne, Roi sous la Montagne. Thorin, voici Lenya, la jeune nièce de Bilbon Sacquet. »

Je veux disparaître dans un trou de souris. Littéralement. Je viens d'interpeller un roi de la manière la plus effrontée qui soit. Ma raison me dit de fondre en excuse sur le champ mais ma fierté me l'interdit. De toute façon, on ne m'en laisse pas le temps. Thorin hoche la tête dans ma direction et se dirige vers la salle à manger sans un regard supplémentaire. Je sens que je ne vais apprécier ce nain. Toute la compagnie le suit comme un troupeau, Gandalf se penche vers moi et dit à voix basse.

-« Voyez si vous pouvez trouver quelque chose à manger pour Thorin. Un nain est toujours de meilleur humeur une fois le ventre plein. »

Vous m'en direz tant. Je file dans la cuisine pour faire réchauffer les restes de notre dîner. Tout en fixant du regard la marmite qui bout lentement, je me dis que cette nuit risque d'être encore très longue.

* * *

Okayyyyyy, ce chapitre ne servait pas à grand-chose, mais j'ai quand même adoré l'écrire ^_^


	4. Destin scellé

Lorsque j'arrive dans la salle à manger, bol de soupe à la main, tout le monde est aussi silencieux qu'il est possible de l'être. Je dépose la maigre pitance sur la table en me disant que, si Monsieur-je-suis-le-chef-alors-obéissez-moi ose me faire une réflexion, je lui verserai volontiers le contenu du bol sur la tête, roi ou non. Heureusement, le reste de la compagnie parait plus sympathique que Thorin.

Une discussion s'entame alors concernant une réunion et des nains de l'autre bout du monde. Je ne comprends pas grand-chose, mais l'ambiance me laisse deviner que le sujet est sérieux. Mon oncle se tient à côté de moi, une main sur mon épaule. Gandalf pose une carte sur la table et nous nous penchons tous les deux pour en apercevoir les dessins. Tracé avec précision sur le parchemin se tient une montagne avec, à son sommet, le dessin d'un dragon. C'est ça qui retient mon attention. Depuis toute petite, je me plonge souvent dans des récits d'aventures où elfes et créatures mystiques règnent en maître. Je fixe encore quelques instants le dragon sur le papier avant de demander à voix haute :

-« Pourquoi y a-t-il un dragon sur la carte ? »

-« Oh, c'est sans doute une allusion à Smaug le terrible, première et principale calamité de notre âge. Un cracheur de feu ailé. Des dents comme des rasoirs, des griffes comme des crocs de boucher. Grand amateur de métal précieux. »

-« Une petite minute ! Smaug est dans la montagne ?! »

-« C'est justement notre problème, jeune demoiselle. La tâche serait déjà difficile avec une armée derrière nous, or nous ne sommes que treize. Et pas les treize meilleurs. Ni les plus intelligents. »

Un brouhaha s'élève dans la salle remplie de nains indignés. Fili fait alors remarquer que tous étaient des guerriers et Kili ajoute avec un immense sourire que, de toute manière, ils étaient accompagnés d'un magicien. J'imagine que Gandalf doit être le magicien en question. Ce dernier a l'air gêné quand Dori lui demande combien de dragons il a tué. C'est donc le but de cette compagnie : tuer un dragon. Petit à petit, je comprends leurs intentions. Thorin et les siens ont été chassés de leur montagne par Smaug, et ils veulent la récupérer. C'est l'idée la plus courageuse et la plus stupide à laquelle j'ai jamais été confronté.

Une nouvelle fois, les nains s'énervent et mon oncle essaie vainement de les calmer. Sans avertissement, Thorin se lève et crie quelque chose dans une langue que je ne comprends pas. Tous les nains se calment alors comme par magie. Je n'apprécie peut-être pas Thorin, mais je dois au moins lui accorder qu'il inspire le respect. Lorsqu'il se met à parler d'Erebor et de ses richesses, même moi je me retrouve à écouter, captivée.

-« La tâche à laquelle je pense exige une grande discrétion et non moins de courage. Mais si nous nous montrons prudent et astucieux, je pense que c'est faisable. »

-« Donc il nous faut un cambrioleur ! »

-« Et un bon ! Un expert j'imagine. »

Cher Oncle, pourquoi ais-je le sentiment que tu aurais mieux fait de garder ta bouche fermée ?

-« Et vous l'êtes ? »

Bilbon se tourna vers moi en montrant des signes d'incompréhension. Je hausse les épaules. J'ai la sensation que tout ça va très mal se terminer.

-« Je suis quoi ? »

-« Il dit qu'il est un expert ! »

Les nains commencent à se réjouir mais l'inquiétude grandit en moi. L'idée d'associer les mots 'Oncle Bilbon' et 'dangereux dragon' dans une même phrase me terrifie.

-« Ne dites pas n'importe quoi ! Oncle Bilbon n'a jamais volé quoi que ce soit ! C'est le plus honnête Hobbit de toute la Comté ! »

-« J'ai bien peur d'être d'accord avec la demoiselle. Il n'a guère l'étoffe d'un cambrioleur. »

Mon oncle et moi-même opinons derechef. Mais l'enquiquineur se lève et une ombre menaçante l'entoure désormais.

-« Si je dis que Bilbon Sacquet est un cambrioleur alors c'est un cambrioleur ! »

Comme si j'allais le laisser faire !

-« Vous n'avez pas le droit d'entraîner mon oncle dans cette histoire ! Si vous avez vraiment besoin d'un cambrioleur, alors trouvez vous en un autre part ! »

-« Non, il faut que ce soit un Hobbit. Les Hobbits ont le pas extrêmement légers, si bien qu'ils peuvent passer inaperçu quand ils le veulent. Et, alors que le dragon est accoutumé à l'odeur d'un nain, celle d'un Hobbit lui est totalement inconnue, ce qui nous donne un net avantage. »

Tout ce qu'il dit est, je le sais, tout à fait vrai. Mon oncle ouvre la bouche pour objecter, mais je ne lui en laisse pas le temps.

-« Alors prenez moi à sa place ! »

-« Lenya ! »

Bilbon était effaré.

-« Je sais me défendre. Tu le sais, Oncle Bilbon. »

-« Mais tu ne peux tout de même pas partir sans même savoir si tu vas revenir ! »

-« C'est toujours mieux que de te regarder partir toi. »

Nous aurions pu continuer longtemps comme cela mais Thorin nous interromps.

-« C'est hors de question. La place d'une jeune fille n'est pas dans les terres sauvages. »

-« Premièrement, je ne suis pas une petite fille, merci bien. Et deuxièmement, ma place est exactement où je me tiens : entre mon oncle et un danger potentiellement mortel. »

Si les nains pensent être têtu, ils ne me connaissent pas encore. Lorsque Bilbon est concerné, je deviens plus entêtée que n'importe quelle créature en Terre du Milieu. Thorin a l'air de comprendre cela. Il me fixe un court instant avant de me demander :

-« Vous savez vous battre ? »

-« Je me débrouille à l'arc. Même si je n'ai encore jamais tiré sur autre chose qu'une cible. »

-« Il faudra arranger ça. Kili vous aidera. Balin, donne lui un contrat. »

Je ne pensais pas que ce serait si facile. Le vieux nain me donne un contrat avec un petit sourire. Je m'apprête à le signer quand mon oncle me l'arrache des mains.

-« Lis toujours les termes d'un contrat avant de le signer Lenya. Et je ne t'ai par ailleurs pas donné mon autorisation. »

-« J'ai passé l'âge de te demander ton autorisation, mon Oncle. »

Bilbon marmonne quelque chose à propos des nièces insolentes, ce qui me fait sourire.

-« Moi aussi je t'aime, Oncle Bilbon. »

Je dépose un bref baiser sur sa joue. Ma tête sur son épaule, je lis avec lui les termes du contrat. Les mots 'lacérations' et 'incinérations' nous alarment.

-« Ha oui, il fait fondre la chair sur vos os en un clin d'œil. C'est comme un four avec des ailes. Un éclair aveuglant, une douleur cuisante, et pouf ! Vous n'êtes plus qu'un tas de cendres. »

-« Oncle Bilbon ! »

Mon pauvre oncle s'est évanoui à l'écoute de pareilles horreurs. Je lance des éclairs à Bofur.

-« Merci pour votre aide ! »

Le nain a au moins la décence d'avoir l'air gêné.

-« Désolé mademoiselle, je ne pensais pas qu'il réagirait comme ça. »

-« Plutôt que d'être désolé, portez le jusqu'à son fauteuil. Je vais lui préparer une tisane pour lui remonter le moral. »

Dwalin arrive à côté de moi et porte mon oncle comme si il pesait aussi lourd qu'une plume. Arrivée dans la cuisine, je fais chauffer un peu d'eau et sort des fleurs de camomille séchées. Je sais que c'est la tisane préférée de mon oncle. J'entends des bruits de pas derrière et me retourne pour voir Kili et Fili se tenir au pas de la porte.

-« C'est très courageux ce que vous avez fait pour votre oncle. »

-« Peu de gens peuvent faire face à Thorin comme vous l'avez fait. »

Je souris. Ces deux là ont un effet magique sur moi.

-« Je ne sais pas si je qualifierai ce que j'ai fait de courageux ou de téméraire. »

-« Il y a une différence ? »

-« Téméraire est sans doute le mot poli pour dire stupide. Je ne sais vraiment pas dans quoi je me lance. Je sais juste que je ne veux pas voir Bilbon blessé. »

Deux mains attrapent doucement les miennes. Je lève les yeux vers les visages souriants de Kili et Fili.

-« N'ayez crainte, Dame Lenya. Mon frère et moi vous protègeront, vous et votre oncle. »

Mon cœur se réchauffe à cette pensée. Et les mots se bousculent hors de ma bouche avant que je ne puisse les arrêter.

-« Les garçons, m'accorderiez-vous une faveur ? »

C'est Kili qui me répond avec ferveur :

-« Tout ce que vous voulez ! »

Je souris timidement.

-« Laissez tomber cette histoire de Dame Lenya. Et arrêtez de me vouvoyer, on doit avoir le même âge de toute façon. »

On dirait que je viens de leur offrir le plus beau des cadeaux. Ils répondent en chœur :

-« Avec plaisir ! »

Puis ils déposent chacun un baiser sur mes mains avant de filer hors de la cuisine.

Seul le sifflement de l'eau bouillante me fait sortir de mon état de béatitude. C'est alors que je remarque qu'avant de partir, les deux nains ont déposé à côté de la bouilloire le fameux contrat.

Ma main ne tremble pas alors que j'appose mon prénom sur le parchemin. Mon destin est à présent scellé.


	5. Départ imminent

Je suis absolument désolée pour le retard, avec le bac qui approche ça devient dur de passer du temps sur Word pour autre chose que les révisions T_T En tout cas, voici le nouveau chapitre!

* * *

Aux premières lueurs du jour, je balance mes pieds hors du lit. Pas question d'être en retard. Surtout que j'ai un détour à faire. J'entends à travers les murs fins de la maison ses autres occupants s'affairer à toute allure. Je les imite et m'empare de mon sac de voyage. Il ne m'a jamais vraiment servi. Dedans, je lance des vêtements de rechange, mon arc et son carquois rempli de flèches, mes bonbons préférés et un vieux carnet de cuir que je garde depuis ma plus tendre enfance. Les pages légèrement jaunies et la plupart du temps cornées retracent l'intégralité de mes rencontres sous la forme de dessins. Il faudra que j'y ajoute la compagnie dont je fais désormais partie.

Cette pensée me fait sourire. Jamais je n'aurai cru que treize nains et un magicien me permettraient de quitter la Comté. L'exaltation que provoque chez moi cette perspective me fait presque oublier ce que je laisse derrière moi. Presque.

Bien sûr, les collines de la Comté vont me manquer. Cul-de-Sac va me manquer. Mon oncle va atrocement me manquer, car j'imagine qu'il va rester ici. Mes sept repas par jours vont me manquer. Estella va me manquer.

Ma douce, adorable Estella. Ma meilleure amie depuis toujours. Elle me connaît mieux que je ne me connais. Estella Goodenough est la crème des Hobbits. De deux ans mon aînée, elle partageait autrefois mon amour de l'aventure, mais elle ne quitterait la Comté pour rien au monde. Trop de choses la retiennent ici, à commencer par son fiancé Togon. Mais je tiens vraiment à la voir une dernière fois avant de partir. Elle ne me pardonnerait jamais si je partais sans lui dire au revoir.

Je mets mon sac sur mes épaules. Il n'est pas très lourd et c'est tant mieux. Je ne me vois pas marcher des lieux avec un poids constant sur le dos. Je cherche Thorin pour le prévenir de mon départ et le trouve dans le hall en train de relire la carte.

-« Je dois aller voir quelqu'un avant de partir. C'est important. »

Le Roi Sous La Montagne lève les yeux de la carte et je me rends compte pour la première fois de leur couleur. Je ne crois pas avoir jamais vu une telle nuance de bleu. Cela me fait penser à la glace qui se forme sur les étangs de la Comté quand l'hiver est à son apogée. Justement, son regard me glace les os. Comment des yeux aussi magnifiques peuvent-ils être aussi effrayants ? Je m'efforce de soutenir son regard coûte que coûte.

-« Nous partons dans une heure. Sois là ou nous partirons sans toi. »

Je ne me souviens pas de lui avoir donner l'autorisation de me tutoyer, mais je suis trop contente qu'il ne m'interdise pas d'y aller pour lui faire remarquer. Je ne lui aurais pas obéi de toute manière, mais je préfère ne pas froisser Thorin alors que le voyage n'a même pas encore commencé.

Au moment de passer la porte, je l'entends m'appeler. Je me retourne et me demande ce qu'il peut bien me vouloir.

-« Je ne te l'ai pas dit hier soir, mais bienvenue parmi nous. »

Je reste pétrifiée l'espace d'un instant. Est-ce que…Thorin vient de me dire quelque chose de gentil ? Certes, son visage ne trahit pas l'ombre d'un sourire, mais son ton est chaleureux. J'hésite, mais je finis par lui sourire et le remercier affectueusement. Puis je sors de Cul-de-Sac en direction de la ville.

Bizarrement, je suis nerveuse alors que je frappe à la porte comme je l'ai fait des milliers de fois auparavant. Lorsque celle-ci s'ouvre après quelques secondes, ma meilleure amie apparaît, aussi ravissante que d'habitude avec ses longs cheveux noir de jais et ses yeux sombres. Elle me sourit en me voyant mais fronce les sourcils en voyant mon sac.

-« Tu pars en expédition ? »

-« Pas tout à fait. Je pars pour une aventure ! »

-« Vraiment ? Il faut absolument que tu me racontes ça ! »

Elle me fait entrer et je lui fais le récit de la nuit dernière en détails. Je m'arrête seulement pour siroter mon thé à la menthe ou croquer dans un financier. Lorsque mon récit se termine, lorsque ma voix s'évanouit petit à petit, j'attends une réaction de la part d'Estella. Celle-ci ne se fait pas attendre.

-« Donc tu t'en vas. »

Il n'y a pas a pas d'accusation dans sa voix et j'en suis soulagée.

-« Oui. Je ne sais pas quand je vais revenir. »

-« Tu veux dire si tu vas revenir. »

-« Estella… »

Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Elle s'inquiète pour ma sécurité et je lui en suis reconnaissante. Mais une aventure sans danger n'est pas vraiment une aventure, n'est-ce pas ?

-« J'ai toujours su que tu finirais par partir. J'espérais juste que ce serait le plus tard possible. Tu vas me manquer tu sais. »

Je ne résiste pas à mon envie de la prendre dans mes bras. Elle me rend mon étreinte avec autant de force. Je la tiens contre moi pendant de trop courtes minutes. J'aurai aimé rester comme ça plus longtemps mais le délai que m'a accordé Thorin est presque terminé. A regret, je me détache d'Estella. Ses yeux brillent autant que les miens.

-« J'espère que ce voyage t'apportera ce que tu cherches, et peut-être ce que tu ne cherches pas encore. »

-« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? »

-« Peut-être que tu trouveras quelqu'un à aimer, qui sait ? »

Un sourire étincelant et un regard plein d'attention me traverse l'esprit. Estella doit le comprendre puisqu'elle me regarde avec malice.

-« Toi, tu me caches quelque chose ! Comment est-ce qu'il s'appelle ? »

-« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Et puis, il faut que j'y aille. »

Estella rit doucement face à ma gêne.

-« Très bien, garde tes secrets pour toi. Mais surtout, soit prudente. Et reviens à la maison dès que possible. »

-« Compte sur moi. »

Après une dernière étreinte, nous nous séparons enfin.

Dire que je cours pour rejoindre la maison est un doux euphémisme. Heureusement que j'ai toujours aimé courir. Les nains sont devant la porte quand j'arrive. Ori s'approche de moi avec un sourire et me tend les rênes d'un poney.

-« Un instant ! Il faut que j'aille dire au revoir à mon oncle. »

-« Je suis désolé, Thorin a ordonné qu'on parte sur le champ. Nous avons déjà pris du retard et le temps presse. »

-« Mais-»

La voix de Thorin derrière moi me coupe brutalement.

-« Pas de discussion Lenya. Monte sur ton poney. »

Oubliez ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure, je le déteste ! Je n'ai pas l'intention de quitter la Comté sans dire au revoir à mon oncle.

C'est sans compter sur Kili qui m'attrape et me pose sur le dos du poney. J'ignore soigneusement les frissons qui me parcoure et lui lance un regard outré. Kili a le culot de me sourire !

-« Il ne vaut mieux pas énerver Oncle Thorin. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de faire la traversée avec lui dans une humeur massacrante et, fais moi confiance, toi non plus. »

Il a raison, et je le sais. Néanmoins cela n'empêche pas mon cœur de se tordre sous l'effet de la tristesse alors que nous nous éloignons lentement mais sûrement de ce qui a toujours été ma maison, mais que je ne suis pas sûre de revoir un jour. Le début de cette aventure me semble bien morne.

* * *

J'espère que cela vous a plu ^^ à bientôt j'espère!


	6. Arrivée inattendueou pas

Mille pardon pour ce trèèèèèèès long retard -_-' Deux mois c'est vraiment trop long et je m'en excuse! Entre le bac à passer et mon inspiration qui s'est fait la malle, c'était dur de continuer à écrire. Mais voici enfin le chapitre tant attendu, alors bonne lecture :)

* * *

Je regarde les paysages familiers défiler au fil de notre avancée et je commence à regretter d'avoir signer ce papier. Voilà à peine quelques heures que je n'ai pas vu mon Oncle et il me manque déjà. Peut-être que c'est Estella qui a raison, peut-être est-ce la présence des êtres qui nous sont chers qui comptent plus que tout au monde.

Plongée dans mes sombres pensées, je ne vois ni n'entends deux poneys s'approcher furtivement de moi. Deux bras se posent sur mes épaules. Mes deux nains préférés me regardent avec un sourire triste.

-« Un air aussi sombre ne convient pas à un aussi joli visage. » commence Fili.

-« Est-ce qu'on peut faire quelque chose pour que tu te sentes mieux ? » continue Kili.

Je secoue doucement la tête. Ces deux là sont vraiment adorables.

-« Je vais bien, c'est juste que…j'aurai aimé dire au revoir à mon oncle avant de partir. »

-« Tu n'en auras peut-être pas besoin. »

Je fronce les sourcils et me tourne vers Kili. Il a l'air de savoir quelque chose que j'ignore.

-« Avant de partir, Balin a laissé un contrat supplémentaire sur la table de la cuisine. Il y a toujours une possibilité qu'il vienne nous rejoindre. »

Je ne saurai dire si cette possibilité m'enchante ou m'effraie. C'est vrai que revoir mon oncle et rester à ses côtés pendant ce voyage me rendrait infiniment heureuse, mais si je suis là c'est justement pour qu'il ne soit pas en danger. Devrais-je souhaiter qu'il signe ce papier ou qu'il l'ignore ? Connaissant mon oncle adorée, la première proposition me semble plus probable.

-« Est-ce que vous pensez qu'il va venir ? »

-« C'est ton oncle Lenya, ton avis vaut mieux que le nôtre. »

-« 10 pièces qu'il viendra ! »

Bofur tourne la tête vers moi et me sourit. D'autres voix s'élèvent, pariant sur la venue plausible de Bilbon. Au final, neuf nains insistent gentiment sur le fait que la place d'un épicier n'est pas dans la nature sauvage. Kili, Fili, Balin et Bofur se rangent de mon côté, tout comme Gandalf.

Maintenant, il n'y a plus qu'à attendre.

Moins d'une heure plus tard, le bruit distinctif de quelqu'un courant dans les herbes hautes me fait tourner la tête. Un immense sourire se dessine alors sur mon visage.

-« Oncle Bilbon est là ! »

Totalement essoufflé, mais il est bien là ! Et je ne saurai décrire combien voir ce visage familier et tant aimé me réchauffe le cœur.

-« Je t'avais bien dit qu'il viendrait. » s'exclame Kili tandis que Balin lui souhaite la bienvenue dans la compagnie.

Je saute de mon poney et me jette sur mon oncle pour l'enlacer. Bilbon me serre dans ses bras et d'un seul coup, je me sens à nouveau comme l'enfant perdue que j'étais quand je suis arrivée à Cul-de-Sac pour la première fois. Ce jour là aussi, il m'avait serrer contre lui, alors qu'il ne m'avait jamais vu de sa vie, et je m'étais sentie protégée et aimée. Peu importe si le même sang ne coule pas dans nos veines, il est la personne la plus importante de mon univers. Lorsqu'il me lâche, je peux lire dans ses yeux noisettes qu'il pense la même chose que moi.

-« Tu es en retard, mon Oncle. J'ai vraiment cru que tu n'allais pas venir. »

J'avais l'intention d'être taquine, mais ma voix s'est faite plus sérieuse alors que je finissais ma phrase. Aussi le ton de mon oncle est à peu près identique au mien quand il me répond.

-« Tu ne pensais quand même pas que j'allais te laisser partir seule avec des quasi inconnus ? Je serai le pire parent au monde ! »

Dwalin nous interromps alors.

-« On a un léger problème. Nous n'avions pas prévu d'emmener deux cambrioleurs avec nous. Il nous manque un poney. »

Je vois mon oncle blanchir à vu d'œil à l'entente du mot 'poney' et me souviens brusquement de ses allergies. Ce qui allait suivre ne va vraiment pas être drôle pour lui. Pour moi par contre…

-« Oh vous savez, je peux très bien marcher ! Ne vous occuper pas de moi, je m'en sortirai très bien sans poney. De toute manière je ne suis pas un très bon cavalier ! »

Avec un mouvement qui me laisse une vague impression de déjà-vu, Bofur et Bifur attrape mon oncle et le pose sans ménagement sur le poney qui ne bronche pas, sûrement habitué à ce genre de traitement. Un fou rire me prend en voyant l'air boudeur de Bilbon qui regarde la bête avec un dégoût certain. Puis je me rends compte que je n'ai plus de monture. Je lève les yeux vers le nain le plus proche de moi, qui s'avère être Kili.

-« Je vais devoir marcher ou est-ce que tu vas me faire une petite place ? »

Le brun rit et me tend la main. Je la prends avec plaisir et la seconde qui suit, je me retrouve à nouveau perchée sur un poney, mais cette fois en étant collée à Kili. Et cette situation n'est pas du tout pour me déplaire.

Je ne pourrai pas dire la même chose de mon oncle. Il lance un regard dans notre direction que je qualifierait volontiers de réprobateur. Mais Kili lui répond par un sourire tellement innocent que même mon oncle ultra-protecteur finit par abandonner et regarder droit devant lui. Ebahie, je tourne légèrement la tête pour lui parler à voix basse.

-« Il va vraiment falloir que tu m'apprennes comment tu fais ça. »

-« Comment je fais quoi ? »

-« Sourire comme ça. Peu importe comment je souris, mon oncle ne laisse jamais rien passer. »

-« Ne dis pas ça, tu as un très joli sourire. L'un des plus beaux que j'ai jamais vu en fait. »

Je sens mes joues s'empourprer et je suis alors reconnaissante qu'il ne puisse pas voir mon visage. Malheureusement, il y en a d'autres qui le peuvent.

-« Dis donc frangin, tu vas arrêter d'embêter la demoiselle ? Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi est-elle avec toi ? »

-« Jaloux ? »

Je ne peux pas le voir, mais j'entends clairement le sourire dans sa voix. La réponse outrée de Fili m'échappe alors qu'un souvenir d'une discussion avec mon oncle me revient soudainement en mémoire.

FLASH BACK

Je devais avoir 8 ou 9 ans, je ne m'en souviens plus très bien. Tout ce dont je me souviens, c'est que Bilbon était assis sur le petit banc devant la maison en train de fumer sa pipe. J'avais passé la journée avec d'autres enfants en ville, et mon retour à la maison avait été morose. Une question me trottait dans la tête. Dès que j'ai vu mon oncle, j'ai couru jusqu'à lui et j'ai sauté sur ses genoux.

-« Lenya ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

-« Dis Oncle Bilbon…pourquoi j'ai pas de frère ou de sœur ? Presque tout le monde en a en ville, pourquoi pas moi ? »

Je me suis rendu compte plus tard que j'avais du mettre Bilbon très mal à l'aise avec cette question. Mais à ce moment, je cherchais vraiment une réponse. Et il m'avait répondu d'une voix très douce.

-« Je suis enfant unique aussi, ma petite chérie. »

-« Pourquoi ? »

-« Parce que mes parents disaient qu'ils m'aimaient tellement qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de qui que ce soit d'autre, je leur suffisais. Et c'est exactement la même chose pour toi, Lenya. Je t'aime, et je n'ai besoin de personne d'autre dans ma vie. »

-« Je t'aime aussi, Oncle Bilbon. Plus que tout »

FIN DU FLASH BACK

-« Et toi Lenya ? »

-« Pardon ? J'étais perdue dans mes pensées, tu disais Fili ? »

-« Est-ce que tu as un frère ? Si oui, est-ce qu'il est aussi casse-pied que le mien ? »

-« Hey ! »

Je ris doucement. La relation que ces deux là ont est véritablement unique.

-« Non, je n'ai pas de frère. Ni de sœur d'ailleurs. Je suis fille unique, j'ai grandi seule avec mon oncle. »

-« Et tes parents ? »

Ces nains sont décidément très curieux. Un peu trop peut-être. Je n'aime pas vraiment parler de mes parents.

-« Ils sont morts il y a longtemps, je n'ai pas de souvenir d'eux. Bilbon m'a adopté quand j'étais très jeune. »

Fili et Kili semblent comprendre que ce sujet n'est pas à aborder, aussi la conversation change aussitôt.

-« Hé Lenya, est ce que tu veux que je te raconte la fois où Kili a essayé de voler de la nourriture aux cuisines et où il s'est fait attraper par Bombur ? »

-« Non Fili pas celle là ! »

Je me retourne et vois que les joues de Kili sont teintées de rouge. Il est terriblement mignon comme ça, et cela me donne encore plus envie d'entendre cette histoire.

-« J'adorerai ! »

Le brun s'enfonce un peu plus sur le poney et j'en profite pour me coller un peu plus contre lui. Fili commence alors à raconter ce souvenir d'enfance.

* * *

Je suis plutôt contente de ce chapitre ^^ dites moi ce que vous en pensez, si vous avez des idées précises sur ce que vous espérez de la suite, n'hésitez pas! Je vous promets que le prochain chapitre sera moins long à arriver. D'ici là, à bientôt :)


End file.
